The present invention relates to monopods, bipods, tripods and aiming sticks used in connection with guns.
Marksmanship with a gun, particularly at long range, is improved by using a bipod, tripod or aiming stick. These devices support the barrel end of the gun and eliminate some or most all of the motion of the barrel prior to firing. This motion can come, for example, from the heartbeat or breathing of the marksman holding the gun.
The typical bipod is mounted to the barrel at the fore end of the gun and has two positions, a stored position with the two legs folded approximately parallel to and against the fore end, and an in-use position with the two legs unfolded so that they are approximately perpendicular to the fore end and splayed to provide triangular support for the fore end at the apex of the triangle thus formed. Many of these types of bipods have telescoping legs so they can be ground-engaging regardless of whether the marksman chooses to be prone, kneeling or standing.
A tri-pod improves stability over use of a bipod by placing the fore end at the apex of a tetrahedron. An aiming stick has one leg and eliminates some of the unwanted motion of the barrel as it is aimed and is significantly simpler to manufacture, use and carry than a bipod or tripod.
Bipods work well for the most part but must be rugged so that they do not become bent or broken if the user inadvertently strikes them against a tree or rock while moving across rough terrain. They must also be rust- and corrosion-resistant, and, if part of a military or hunting gun, be capable of taking on camouflage paint. Bipods require frequent cleaning so that they are free of dust, dirt and snagged vegetation, particularly in the case of military use. Rust and dirt may make bipods inoperable.
Thus there remains a need for a more convenient, less troublesome bipod, tripod or aiming stick for use with a gun.